1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of controlling output based on a type of connector, and more particularly, to a method of controlling the output of the circuit by varying the configuration of a circuit based on a type of connector and an electronic device adapted to the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), digital cameras, MP3 players, e-book readers, etc. have been generally used in people's daily life. Electronic devices are capable of connecting to external output devices (e.g., earphones, headset, etc.) and also supporting the output of an unbalanced-type of earphones capable of making a call by wire. Electronic devices are capable of supporting a microphone embedded in external output devices. Electronic devices are also capable of supporting external output devices without a microphone to output unbalanced audio signals. Electronic devices may include a connector fitting part (e.g., a socket, a receptacle, etc.) for receiving a connector (e.g., an earphone jack) of an external output device. Examples of the connector of external output devices are 3-, 4-, and 5-conductor versions which have 3, 4 and 5 conductors (contacts), respectively. Most external output devices have a connector of a 3- or 4-conductor version (a 3- or 4-conductor connector). A conventional 4-conductor connector includes standard contacts to support unbalanced-type earphones capable of making a call by wire. Types of earphones may be divided into an unbalanced-type and a balanced-type. Balanced-type earphones are capable of outputting a higher quality audio than unbalanced-type earphones.
Audio signals transmitted from electronic devices may be classified into a balanced-type and an unbalanced-type. Since the balanced-type and an unbalanced-type of audio signals are created with signals that differ from each other, they need individual output contacts configured in different ways. For example, the balanced-type audio signal may be created with an R signal, an L signal, and a G signal, and the unbalanced-type audio signal may be created with an L+ signal, an L− signal, an R+ signal and an R− signal. Conventional electronic devices do not support balanced-type-based audio signals. Therefore, when conventional electronic devices are connected with balanced-type earphones or headsets, they have difficulty in outputting a balanced-type audio of a high quality.
Accordingly, conventional electronic devices may need a separate connector fitting part to support a balanced-type of output devices (e.g., earphones, headsets, etc.). This results in additional costs. Alternatively, conventional electronic device may be implemented to include two 3.5 Φ connector fitting parts with distinguishing marks. However, users may mistake one of the two connector fitting parts and insert a connector into the incorrect fitting part, which causes users inconvenience. Conventional electronic device may also be implemented to include a 3.5 Φ connector fitting part and a 2.5 Φ connector fitting part. However, this asymmetric structure may cause design issues.